


when stars collide, the universe shudders

by Alecto



Series: tumblr drabbles [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Extended Metaphors, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: 13. A kiss we had to wait for
  They churned together like stardust straining to birth something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/gifts).



From the beginning, Jounouchi dogged Kaiba’s heel. And when he’d turn to put him back in place, Jounouchi overtook him with a leap and a bound. He was first to catch Malik’s murderous attention, first to challenge Ra, first to fall victim to the Orichalcos’ curse, and first to leap into danger armed only with bravado and a cocky grin.

Jounouchi always came back stronger– burned brighter than before. Kaiba never turned his gaze, despite how his heart scrambled up the length of his throat. More than once, Kaiba reached for Jounouchi and stopped short. He didn’t know what he’d do, only that Jounouchi might let him.

Like binary stars locked in decaying orbits, they spiraled ever closer together. Their inevitable collision course was littered with near-misses: Jounouchi holding Kaiba’s lapel at a hairbreadth's length, Kaiba brushing past Jounouchi in the Battle Ship’s cramped corridors, and heated exchanges stoking fire through their collective veins.

In the finite space between the four walls of a hotel room on the edge of Cairo, Kaiba decided this would be their last near-collision. Jounouchi should be taking part in the impromptu wake in Yuugi’s room, not dodging the beast known as mourning in Kaiba’s. He stepped forward, caging Jounouchi back against the door. Jounouchi’s eyes went wide and plans of visiting local sites died on his parted lips. 

Pressing his slight height advantage, Kaiba bent his head down. He was close enough to breathe the same breath as Jounouchi– close enough to watch the Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. Jounouchi tilted his face up and closed his eyes. His expression was one of acceptance, and Kaiba’s heart clenched at the sight.

“Find me at the other end of your grief,” he muttered. He rested his hand on the door handle next to Jounouchi’s hip and twisted it.

Jounouchi’s eyes popped open, wide with shock and confusion. He stumbled back into the hallway. Kaiba shut the door gently. He could wait a little longer.

* * *

With no interest in sightseeing, Kaiba took Mokuba back to Japan first. He didn’t ask when Jounouchi and the rest would follow. He almost gave up hope by the time Jounouchi finally reached out. He'd tried to stamp out the wings of yearning brushing against his rib cage. Time had never been his friend before.

Jounouchi smiled, brazen and bright once more, and they churned again like stardust straining to birth something new. "We got souvenirs for you and Mokuba in Egypt." 

Egypt was a month ago. Kaiba had been there himself. 

"Mokuba won’t be home, but you can bring them over today.“ He gave the mansion’s address and left before his nerves got the better of him.

Jounouchi’s mouth dropped open when Kaiba personally answered the door. "Come in,” he beckoned Jounouchi into the foyer. 

Jounouchi paused on the other side of his threshold, bouncing his bag of trinkets against his thigh. He looked down at his shoes, debating whether to remove them and deciding not to when he spotted Kaiba’s loafers. Instead, he launched into an animated soliloquy about Egyptian pyramids and the perils of desert sand getting everywhere. 

Kaiba counted five rambling sentences before he lost patience. He caught one of Jounouchi’s flapping hands, humming with nervous energy. 

Jounouchi froze at the touch, but the fire in his eyes never dimmed. “Don’t you have a souvenir for me too?” he asked, inching closer.

Kaiba did have one– from distances as vast as galaxies and as close as nucleons, from all the places they’d been to and back. He drew Jounouchi close and pressed their lips together– a promise of the further places they’d go. 

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed this fic and want to share it on tumblr, please consider reblogging this link.](http://alectoperdita.tumblr.com/post/153687562904/kaijou-with-13-for-the-meme-please)


End file.
